creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
El Fin
|image = 300px |Species = Temproid (Ark Machine) |Inspiration = Barcodes |Gender = Male-Programming |Age = |Location = Maverick Factory |Occupation = Maverick Vassal |Affiliation = Gothic Mavericks |Relations = Tempo (father) Goth (master) Dekoi (superior) Lokos (colleague) Frozen Hydroid (underling) Molten Slug (underling) Savage Lotor (underling) Scud Pelican (underling) Shock Seabeast (underling) Taps (underling) Zephyr Quetzal (underling) Secret Daubentonia (hired hand) |Weapon Element = Energy |Signature Weapon = Protection Bar |Other Abilities = Black Rain, Mega Dark Beam, Quantum Replacement, ShotCoder |Weakness = |Appearances = Megaman Tempo: Sanity's Affliction |Level = |Hit Points = 32 |Status = Decommissioned (Tempo 1) |Creator = Somarinoa }} El Fin was a very important individual in the process of the Goth Wars. Formerly a simple warehouse Temproid serving the original purpose of the Kramer-chassis Temproid of being able to lift objects higher than a typical chassis could, El Fin worked at the same location as Goth did around the time that he had gone Maverick. Having been friendly with Goth at work on numerous occasions, the newly-infected Temproid chose El Fin as his very first individual to infect with the viral code that would come to be known as the Goth Virus. Due to this position, he was immediately given rank as Goth's right-hand, soon serving alongside Lokos, who was Goth's 2nd infected ally. When Goth had his copy body constructed into Dekoi, El Fin felt no ill will towards his master for raising Dekoi to a rank above him and Lokos, as he saw it as simply an extension of Goth, himself. As one of the two original Maverick Vassals, El Fin is in charge of half of the Maverick Captains under Goth's influence, 7 of which were encountered by Tempo: Frozen Hydroid, Molten Slug, Savage Lotor, Scud Pelican, Shock Seabeast, Taps and Zephyr Quetzal; he also hired the mercenary Secret Daubentonia to take out the Repliforce Naval Brigade's commander, General Tankur and was left in charge of the new rookie Vassal, Infected Bias. Interestingly, as the commander of Taps, he had one of his own underlings rise to fill a position even above his own rank, and as the supervisor of Bias in his infected form, he would also have direct contact with the eventual replacement for Goth himself. El Fin, likely through the combined efforts of his former friendly attitude toward his master as well as the large dose of the Gothic Virus, was incredibly loyal to his master; however, it would turn out that Goth's loyalty to El Fin was not quite as strong. When Tempo discovered the location of the secret Maverick Factory, used to build copy bodies of the various Maverick Captains and mechaniloids en masse in his first attempt at taking over the world, El Fin rushed to protect both his master and his master's new interest, Bias. Although he put up a significant fight against the last of the (known) Robot Masters, he eventually succumbed and was destroyed. Although Goth had his vassal's memory matrices copied into cyberspace so he could rebuild them at his whim, the failure of both his two original vassals and his two new vassals led to him simply deleting their information (although he had not yet copied over Bias' info and therefore did not have it), seeing them each as worthless failures to his cause. In battle he used a trio of long energized bars of hard plastics called Protection Bars that slowly spin around him in alternating directions (top level spins counterclockwise, middle level spins clockwise, lower level spins counterclockwise) as a powerful barrier shield to protect himself from any and all possible damage. The virtual intelligence within these mechaniloid shields is strong enough that they can detect incoming attacks and immediately sweep over to protect against that attack; however the drawback to this is that they will stay in place to prevent further potential attack, which unintentionally leaves the opposite side of El Fin's body vulnerable to attack. Should one wish to bring the Maverick Vassal to his knee joints they are forced to coax his Protection Bars to protect one side of El Fin while immediately dash-jumping over him and hitting him from the opposing side. He can also rain dark beams of energy (Black Rain) or fire a large one from himself (Mega Dark Beam). To help making him more dangerous in battle he calls up his digital portal he uses to originally enter the battlefield and steps out of it again in another location, effectively teleporting. His final attack is known as the ShotCoder, where he raises his forearm in front of him menacingly, and a digital cog-like device emerges from it and spins around before shrinking and bouncing around the room, finally dissipating. Behind the scenes *El Fin was one of the very first android characters thought up for the Megaman Tempo series in either 2001 or 2003, and was also the very first lanky-class Temproid. *All three of El Fin's attacks/defensives are based on barcodes — specifically UPC-A barcode symbol. *His attack Quantum Replacement is named after the QR barcoding. *'Creator's Comments:' "I always kind of thought his name was sort of dumb (just meaning "The End"), but kept it as it is an obscure reference to an attack by Sigma in Mega Man X4 that I have always poked fun at. During his final design process I added spiky attachment to his "ears" to represent elven ears, due to "El Fin" sounding like "Elven". He also features the classic Gothic Maverick symptoms — paled skin and dark circles under his eyes (difficult to see under his visor). Oh, also his visor is intended to represent an old-fashioned censor bar, while the arm gems have a more modern style barcode design in them (specifically ShotCode). He also possesses a unique teleportation animation that features him stepping out of one of those square barcodes you use with your iPhones, with the three squares in 3/4th of the corners (a QR Code)." Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Temproids Category:Mavericks Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Bosses